


Professional

by kaige68



Series: Jealous [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To make things easier<br/><b>Chin's dialogue will be in bold</b><br/><span class="u">Steve's dialogue will be in underline</span><br/><em>Danny's dialogue will be in italics</em></p>
<p>Sorry for any confusion.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Professional

**Author's Note:**

> To make things easier  
>  **Chin's dialogue will be in bold**  
>  Steve's dialogue will be in underline  
>  _Danny's dialogue will be in italics_
> 
> Sorry for any confusion.

**“Howzit, brah?”**

“Danny’s ignoring me.”

_“I’m not ignoring you. I’m trying to be adult here, put it behind us and be professional.”_

**“What happened to you two?”**

“Danny dumped me.”

_“Only you could make this look like you were the one who was wronged.”_

“Get your finger out of my face.”

_“You wanna do this again.”_

**“What happened?”**

“Detective Williams changed the terms of our relationship. Decided we were mutually exclusive.”

_“WE WERE SLEEPING TOGETHER! To normal people that means SOMETHING!”_

**“Wait, you cheated on Danny?”**

“I DIDN’T CHEAT!”

_“We never said exclusive.”_

**“Danny, brah, I never expected…”**

_“Me either.”_


End file.
